


Santa tell me

by leesembrace



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: A little bit of plot, F/F, Feelings, Mutual Pining, Quick Sex, Quickie, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, black hair!yoohyeon, its christmas?, model!kim yoohyeon, model!lee gahyeon, soft smut, they've been liking eachother for a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leesembrace/pseuds/leesembrace
Summary: "Ask me whatever you want baby, I'll be your secret Santa this year." whispered the little girl."Please I want you, tell me you want me too."
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Gahyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Santa tell me

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent os just because it's Christmas :) [twitter](https://twitter.com/leesembrace)

  
The tiny girl sighed under the tight embrace that she was receiving, gasping for air after the heated make out session that happened, her chest following her breaths, going slowly up and down. Her head was spinning, now opening her eyes and losing herself in the ones of her partner, before quickly scanning her surroundings, kinda worried.

"Are you sure noone saw us coming in here?" her eyes were glued to the door on her left, as if expecting someone to randomly burst in, ready to panic.

"We're fine, Gahyeon, don't worry.." her tall partner tried to soothe her, whispering on her skin while holding her tight attached to her own body, grazing her lips on the exposed skin of her neck, running her hands up and down her back.

"Yoohyeon.." sighed the small woman, feeling shivers run up her spine and spreading all over her body, she slowly tilted her head back at the sensation, trying to give more of herself as her partner was giving attention to her most sensitive spots, being her neck and her back up to her shoulders.

Yoohyeon hummed, bringing herself back a little bit, to look at the petite figure in front of her. She was sitting on the edge of a grey desk, literally having Gahyeon kinda slanting onto her body with both her hands on her shoulders, holding her up.

"You look so hot in this Christmas dress.." were the only words she would actually spit out.But it's not even the first time she told this to her.

Infact, Gahyeon was wearing a black, soft velvet, christmas dress, with white fur on the edge of it that abrely covered Gahyeon's shoulders where her silver hair were landing: the dress went down to finish on half her thighs, a tight belt defining her waistline and high black knee boots completing the whole look, she looked stunning indeed; all of this was for a specific shooting campaign by the local photograph office. Gahyeon would usually pose for outfits,campaigns and stuff. She was not a celebrity but she was well known among some nice photographers for megazines, journals and web sites.

And it's eventually during this shooting that she meets one of her collegue friend, that instead was wearing suit and tie for another kind of shooting, Gahyeon couldn't really take her eyes off of her and apparently, her friend couldn't either, because after a little chat and a battle of glances, they were now refuging in an empty room, giving space and will to their most wanted wishes as of then.

"I do, yeah?" teased the cunning girl,squeezing Yoohyeon's shoulders, knowing exactly her effect on her partner, who was the first to initiate this whole "hide and make out during work" thing.

"Hm you're the perfect christmas gift, puppy, I would never ask for anything else right now." breathed out Yoohyeon, softly rubbing her cheek on Gahyeon's one, whispering in her ear.

"Ask me whatever you want baby, I'll be your secret Santa this year." whispered the little girl, leaving right after wet kisses near the other's ear, the softness of her lips leaving Yoohyeon breathless. Was she even real?

"Please I want you, tell me you want me too." answered Yoohyeon, gripping harshly Gahyeon's waist, sinking her fingers in her skin, before taking her into a deep open mouthed kiss;her heart was racing at her own sudden confession, afraid she might have been too direct with telling the younger girl what she really wanted. A pinch on her bottom lip stopped her thoughts, letting a soft sigh escape.

Gahyeon was biting her lip, the desire burning in her body as she was feeling hotter every minute that went by. "I've been liking you since our first encounter." she released her lip, before kissing her again, her hands racing up to rest on Yoohyeon's neck, pulling her closer, as if they weren't already literally attached to each other; but Gahyeon wanted to pull her closer, she wanted to feel her in every way: she wanted to touch her more, kiss her more, look at her a little bit longer, and just love her.

"You were not even eighteen.." talked between kisses Yoohyeon, she was curious about it, she really liked Gahyeon for a while now, but at the moment ,lust was numbing every other thought that didn't include touching the girl in front of her.

Gahyeon pulled back, once again gasping for air. "I was seventeen and I had a huge crush on you." she looked her in the eyes, she was telling the truth. She indeed had a crush for her back then, but that crush surely lasted more than 4 years. "You were cute in that giraffe costume by the way." she giggled at the memory.

"Please let's not talk about that." Yoohyeon was for sure embarassed, remembering the dumb stuff she did when she was young, she still chuckled with the girl in front of her, feeling a warm sensation exploding in her chest, she'd definitely want it to last longer; they shared a deep stare, smiling softly, but it didn't last long enough before they were kissing again, this time softly, showing each other their feelings, they literally just confessed their sentiments for one another.

A soft humm escaped Gahyeon's lips when Yoohyeon's hand reached her nape, tugging softly her hair to pull her closer, and then again, the burning fire inside their bodies lit up again as she sucked her bottom, red, already swollen lip, releasing it with a low pop, reaching then the skin on her shoulder, lowering herself a small amount, leaving open mouthed kisses on hot and a little bit sweaty skin.

"You're too good to be true." sighed Gahyeon, tilting her head back,closing her eyes and parting her lips, drunk in her feelings and sensations, caressing Yoohyeon's black hair at the back of her head. Her head was spinning, now feeling even more of her partner's perfume filling her whole senses.

"Nothing I wouldn't do for you" bited down Yoohyeon on her girl's skin, both of them just saying whatever was coming to their mind, being a whole mess feeling eachother; and when Yoohyeon caressed the back of Gahyeon's thigh before bringing it up so her knee was resting on the grey desk beside her hip, that's when the smaller one lost it, already anticipating what was about to happen: in that position she was literally straddling her, but wiht only one leg, exposing more of herself to her partner.

She caressed her inner thigh, teasing her as she kept on kissing her exposed skin. Gahyeon was now moaning softly, when she subtly glanced at the clock in the room. "Fuck.."

"Don't worry puppy, I'll be quick." whispered Yoohyeon before bringing her hand finally between her legs, teasing her center with only lace slips dividing her from a straight contact with the sensitive skin. She whimpered along side Gahyeon, feeling how soaked she was, but she decided to not state that out, as she noticed the silver haired cheeks getting a light shade of red, knowing already and probably feeling embarassed; she instead kissed her cheek again, pushing her fingers on her clit and giving it slow circle rubs.

"Yooh... please..." Gahyeon had enough of the teasing, as she bit her own lip, gripping Yoohyeon's shoulders once more, leaving a bashful whine when she stopped touching her.She opened her eyes, meeting Yoohyeon's ones that were scanning her: her pupils were big and even tho the room didn't have that much light in it, she could still feel them being darker than they already were.The small girl followed every movement, looking at the tall one licking her plump lips, before lowering herself once more, but this time, dropping on her knees.

Gahyeon inhaled, holding her breath, looking at Yoohyeon positioning right between her legs and pushing her slips aside. She squeezed her eyes shut, bringing one of her hands on her mouth, feeling Yoohyeon's breathe where she needed her the most, whimpering and kind of flinching when a hot tongue licked through her wet folds, licking the whole perimeter before it was focusing on her pulsing pink clit. She leaned forward, bringing both of her hands on the edge of the desk, trying to hold herself up as she was getting eated out by the woman she had deep feelings for, when the other thing going deep was the latter's tongue into her.

"Oh shit..oh fuck, fuck please don't stop babe.."

Soft but loud moans and heavy breathing were filling the room, along side muffled humms. Gahyeon shamelessly riding Yoohyeon's tongue,while scratching her scalp, as she was giving her the pleasure she wanted to give for the rest of her life.

Yoohyeon's hand reached up, slowly pinching Gahyeon's elbow, a soft contact contrarily to the sinful service she was receiving between her thighs. And the small girl couldn't help but soften at the touch, whispering her name with her low soft voice, trying to let her know how much she cared and considered every little thing.Meanwhile the other was holding her thigh, slightly opening it a little bit more, so she could take more of her and give her the attention she needed, humming softly at her flavour.Yoohyeon's skillful tongue gifted Gahyeon one of the most intense orgasms she could ever feel, as she repeated her partner's name all over again, she secretely wished she would never stop saying that name, cleaning her up the best she could, to not leave her completely dump and soaked.

When Yoohyeon got up in front of her, leaving Gahyeon's legs trembling, she urged for a kiss, loving how her puppy moaned after tasting herself on her lips. "Would you like a coffee after the shooting?" smiled Yoohyeon, while cleaning her mouth.

Gahyeon looked at her with half lidded eyes, breathing heavily and eventually nodding. "Yeah, sounds good hm- to me.." she flinched after feeling Yoohyeon's hand reaching her thigh again, bringing it down. She was so sensitive as of now, as she hugged Yoohyeon feeling cuddly.

Yoohyeon couldn't help but smile, caressing her small girl's back. "Good, but now we got some work to do right?"

Gahyeon hummed, she gave Yoohyeon a peck on her lips and quickly squeezed her breast, teasing her yet again. "See you later baby." she winked and then completely left the room (probably heading to the bathroom first), as nothing happened just 1 minute before. Yoohyeon was left speechless, but amused, increasing her interest in Gahyeon. "This is going to be fun." she thought, before going back to work.


End file.
